1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mower blade system with replaceable blades secured within a housing attached to the mower. The mower blade system enables a user to quickly and conveniently remove the blades and install a blade as needed. The user may also turn over the blade to provide a new sharp edge on the cutting side.
Rotary mowers have a blade that rotates about a central point, typically a spindle. The end sections of the blade are sharpened and are designed to cut, and sometimes mulch, the material which comes within the housing as the mower is moved over a grassy surface, e.g., a lawn.
Over time, the blades contact rocks, sticks, concrete, and other hard objects that dull or damage the blades. The blades also wear and dull over time with use of the mower. The user must then replace the blades to achieve a better mowed lawn. The known art requires a user to exert a great amount of effort and time to replace the blades. The blades of the present invention are easily replaceable. Thus, the present invention saves time and effort required to replace the blades.
2. Description of the Known Art
Patents and patent applications disclosing relevant information are disclosed below. These patents and patent applications are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,755 issued to Bontrager, et al. on Mar. 27, 2001 (“the '755 patent”) teaches a blade that is secured to a blade adapter which is dimensioned to receive a fixed adapter. The fixed adapter taught by the '755 patent is connected to the engine drive shaft of a rotary mower. The blade and fixed adapter taught by the '755 patent are provided with cooperating surfaces which permit the adapters to be selectively locked together and separated from each other without requiring tools.
U.S. Publication No. 20080277127 to Dixon on Nov. 13, 2008 (“the '127 publication”) teaches an improved rotary mower blade in which a carrier which is rotatably connect to a spindle driven by the mower engine, receive and holds a pair of opposed sharpened cutting segments. The cutting segments taught by the '127 publication are held in place while the carrier is rotated, and are removable and replaced as needed when the carrier is stationary.